True Love Waits
by SongBird726
Summary: Clare needs an escape from the chaos that is divorce. Eli is there for her, but will staying the night with him really be the right answer? Mostly in Eli's pov


**I was laying here, thinking about how next weeks episode will play out. Clare and Eli spending the night together? That's all sorts of crazy! But I'm so excited. I wanted to write a sort of prediction of what could happen. It started out pretty well, but towards the end it's kind of messy. Please read and write me a nice review. I know I'm pretty bad and keeping up with my other stories, but this was something I really wanted to write about. I don't know if I want to continue with it, mostly I don't know if I can continue with it. Anyways...read=)**

**I obviously don't own Degrassi. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, I would probably be working on actual storylines silly.**

* * *

After the whole breaking dresscode shenanigan, I didn't see Clare at all. It was all getting to be too much. Especially the dinner with her parents. It's like she wants them to hate me. I know Clare isn't in her right mind at the moment, but how can someone so drastically change their whole insight on things. The old Clare thought things through before acting on it. Now, she just does it, only hoping to get attention from her parents.

It had been a couple of days. It was really weird how Clare and I hadn't really spoken. To tell you the truth, I think she's embarrassed. Whenever I look at her she blushes, but not in her cute, bashful way. It's like she's too ashamed of herself to talk or even look at me. I really can't take it anymore.

When I walk over to her locker, Clare is sitting on the floor reading a Poe story. Maybe she's trying to get on my good side by reading my choice of literature. Even though this is kind of a serious moment, I can't keep my smirk away.

"Hey Edwards." Her blue eyes glance up at me for only a moment, then the red arrives in her cheeks. "Clare, I forgive you for being unlike yourself. We can just put it all behind us."

"I'm really sorry for making you look bad in front of my parents. I told them the truth about you, so you don't need to worry about them hating you." If I'm not mistaken, I swear to seeing hints of tears in those ocean eyes.

I help her up, then I just have to ask, "How are things...with your parents?" As soon as it came out I felt horrible for asking.

She burst into tears and tried to run off, but I took her arm and pulled her into me. "Clare, it's ok. No matter what, I'm here for you."

The crying turned into light sobbing, then she looked up at me. Oh, how it pains me to see her cry. "They're getting a divorce." More sobbing. "They told me it's not my fault, that I didn't need to do all that stuff to focus their attention away from fighting with each other, to fighting with me. They said it wouldn't have worked. They are breaking up! My parents are breaking up! And now they're selling the house! I don't know what to do." Now it's back to crying.

"Clare, I wish I could tell you that I understand how you are feeling, but it's so cliche that I can't possibly let the words be spoken." She looked up at me to see my smirk, and she let out a smile of her own.

"You really have a way with making people feel better." I just smirked at her again to add even more joy to the moment. But, before I know it, she's back to frowning, only a slight tear rolls down her cheek.

"Eli, I feel like i'm losing everything...that I love. I don't want to lose you aswell."

"How could you lose me? I stuck around through all of your shenanigans. I'm not going anywhere. And I'm certainly not getting a divorce." There she goes, smiling again. I really do have a gift of bringing happiness to people in need.

"Can I stop by your house after detention today? I have a surprise." She could barely keep the red hidden in her cheeks. What is she blushing about now?

"Yeah sure, I'll be there, like always." She kissed my cheek and headed to her class. I stood there, baffled about what her little surprise could be.

The whole day just trudged along. It felt like waiting for a train that kept stopping and going, stopping and going. In English, Clare sat quietly. She didn't participate much in mine and Adam's banter. That was different. I hope she isn't still feeling bereaved.

"Are you still going to stop by my house later?" She blushed and just nodded her head, all with a slight smile playing on her lips. What she didn't know is that she's playing with my mind. I can't even begin to understand what she is thinking. The bell finally rang, interrupting my thought pondering. Clare got up and headed straight to detention. "I guess there are no goodbyes today."

"Yeah", started Adam, "What is up with her?"

"I would think that you would understand the mind of a girl, but I know better." I walked to Morty, still thinking about Clare and her surprise. She better not get me all worked up and end up just bringing me a cd she likes or something. She would, I can imagine. Only time can tell though.

I spent the hour waiting for Clare on trying to fix Morty's many problems. I started to get very frustrated, and I didn't want to be this way when Clare showed up, so I went in the house to wash up. Just as I was drying my hands, the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be..."

I practically ran down the stairs, but I stopped myself from ripping the door open. I need to keep my cool. I don't need Clare thinking she's got me wrapped around her finger. I turned the handle and pulled open the door to see Clare standing the fidgeting with her skit. But what I also noticed was a dufflebag. "Hey Eli." I was so lost in that dufflebag, Clare had to repeat her greeting.

"Clare, hey. Sorry. I was just thinkin-...about something." Way to keep your cool. "So, what's my big suprise?" I looked down at her dufflebag again. "Would it have something to do with whatever is in that bag?"

"I want to spend the night with you." Either i'm really far off in my thoughts, or Clare Edwards just told me she wants to sleep with me.

"Uh...really? Like, here? At my house?" I never thought I could sound like such a fool.

"Well yeah, where else? I brought my stuff and everything. I told my parents that I need to get away so I'm staying at Jenna's. Please tell me that you want me to stay because i'm starting to feel pretty weird that you haven't invited me in." That would be your cue to let her in...

"Uh yeah, come on in. Make yourself at home."

"Your dad won't mind me staying here?"

"He's out of town for a few days. Funny how things work like that." _Focus Eli, ask her what is going through her mind that makes her think she wants to stay with you_. "So, you really want to stay here...with me? Alone? We don't have a guest room or anything. I guess I could make you sleep on the couch."

"Well, actually, I was thinking I could stay with you, in your room?" My room? Clare Edwards, in my room, sleeping, or not sleeping...My mind is so far in the gutter...

"Clare, are you sure about this? I didn't expect anything like this from you." She looked at me like it had just dawned on her what she was trying to do.

"Don't worry, i'm sure. I want to sl-...sleep with you." I couldn't believe the words she had just spoken. I had to forced my jaw to stay closed. "Eli, you know how I said that I feel like i'm losing everything that I love?"

"Uh, yeah. Your parents, and your house."

"And you. I'm trying to say that I love you, Eli." This has got to be a dream. My dad is going to burst through the door at any moment, yelling for me to get up off my lazy ass. "This is the part when the other person usually says it back...Eli?"

"Are you sure? I do love you, Clare. But are you sure you love me? I'm not exactly prince charming..."

"That's because you're better than him. I wasted so much time on K.C. and crushing on Declan and look where it got me. People thinking i'm a lunatic who likes to pretend to be a vampire. I'm done with all of that now. I don't care what anyone thinks, only you. I want you to think i'm cool and pretty and interesting. I wouldn't have figured all of this out so well if my parents hadn't broken up. Their misfortune brought me the realization that I can still love someone and not have to feel bad for being happy in this situation. Do you understand now Eli? I know what i'm doing. I'm sure about this."

"I was expecting you to bake me a cake or something. I was pretty far off from you declaring your love for me. I never thought I would feel this way again. I think you're beautiful in everyway. When you started rebelling and acting on everything you thought up, I really didn't like it. I like the Clare who over analyzes everything and strives for the best outcome. This is different though. This is the best outcome. Come with me."

I took her hand and led her to the couch. Then I picked out the scariest movie I could find, since I know how much she loves those. We curled up on the couch, and at somepoint I fell asleep. I awoke to the smell of candles burning. Clare was no where to be found. I followed the scent to my bedroom door. It was slightly ajar. I could see the light from the candles flickering on the doorframe. "Clare?" I pushed open the door to see rose petals on my bed. A sight I thought I would never see. Also a sight I wasn't expecting was Clare laying on my bed. She was wearing quite the outfit. A lacey, silver top with silver short-shorts. She looks so beautiful, laying there fast asleep. I started walking towards her, when I stubbed my toe on my bed frame. I couldn't hold back even the smallest yelp.

Clare opened her eyes slowly, and when she saw me writhing in pain, she smiled her own smile. "Eli, are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. My toe is just a bit broken, but I'll live. What's with the roses and candles?"

"It was supposed to be for you. I was trying to make it as romantic as possible, but I fell asleep waiting for you. I didn't want to wake you up, so I thought I would just wait, so here we are."

"What exactly were you planning Edwards? When I see rose petals and candles...and sexy pj's, I usually think of..." I couldn't finish. she had already pulled me onto the bed. Her kisses were quick, but very passionate. "Clare, are you sure about th-" I couldn't even finish. She wouldn't let my lips go anywhere but against hers. I just can't help but wonder if this is really the right thing to do. She seems to really want it though, she even said she does. I guess I have to let her make her own decisions.

I moved my head away from her lips. She started to protest, but I went down to her neck and started kissing her, and lightly biting just to give her something else to blush about. She started to pull my shirt up, but I stopped her and looked deep into her eyes, searching for any sort of insecurity. I couldn't find anything. It was like she knew what I was searching for, because she put her lips to my ear and whispered, "This is right. You and I."

I stopped worrying about if she really wanted it. Clearly she did. I wanted it too of course. She finally got my shirt off, thank God I didn't choose to where a button-up today. She gasped at seeing this much of me. That brought back my worry. If she could barely handle this, can she really handle anything more...?

"Clare, we can stop if you changed your mind." I went to pick up my shirt, but she took my hand and put it on her breast. She is so soft. I have dreamed about her, but those thoughts are nothing compared to this. We went back to kissing and she started to undo my belt. I've only experienced butterflies a few times, and this moment is added to the list. She finally got my belt off and went back to my chest. Her lips felt even softer against my body than they did against my lips. My butterflies list may just turn into a book after this.

"Can I take your pants off?" That is something I never thought I would her Clare Edwards say. At least not for a few years...

"Please do." She easily unbuttoned them and I slipped them off. That left her in her sexy lace and me in my boxers. Luckily I chose one of my nicer pairs today.

"You can touch me Eli. You don't have to be shy." Me, shy? I pulled her in and kissed her so hard, she gasped. I went down to her neck and finally to the top of her blouse. I lifted her top only up to the bottom of her breasts and kissed her stomach.

Clare's POV

That's when it hit me, I can't do this. My ring seemed ten times heavier on my finger. This whole plan seemed perfect when I thought of it last night, but now it's all too real. We haven't even done anything yet and I already feel the guilt holding me down. It's really Eli holding me down, but that makes it all the more real.

"Eli, I can't do this..." He stopped kissing my at the top of my waistband. "I'm sorry, I just can't. I thought it was right, but I don't feel it anymore." I felt even worse when I saw the look on his face. I had never seen him so guilty. Not since Vegas Night. Not to mention the sadness smeared across his face. "Eli, it's not your fault. You did everything right. It's me. I thought this was a good idea, but it's not. Not right now."

"It's ok Clare. I understand if you don't want to stay here." I could see in his face how much he wanted me to go. He was clearly embarrassed for letting it get that far.

"I should probably go. I'll just tell my parents I got sick at Jenna's or something." I felt so bad. I came here telling Eli how much I love him, and that I want to be with him only to figure out that it's not true. Maybe I do love him, but how can I know. We haven't even been together for 6 months. I'm forcing myself on him and I don't even really want it. Clearly he wanted it. I feel like such a tease. "I'm just gonna get my stuff together, then i'm gone."


End file.
